Suprises
by HollyPotter28
Summary: "Luna," he asked "What is it?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so, I started this a while ago and only just had time to finish it! If you enjoy it or see something that can be improved; please review! Oh and thank you to my reviewers so far, they really mean a lot to me :) happy fanficcing!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, *looks down at self* no! Not Jo, just Holly :)**

"Harry!" Neville bellowed over the commotion in the main hall. "Harry!" another random person hugged him and patted him on the shoulder, whilst someone in the near distance was shouting, telling him he'd done a good job. Him! Neville Longbottom! Help defeat the most evil and malevolent wizard of (most probably) all time!

"Neville!" Harry said; his voice hoarse and tired. His face was gashed and his glasses were cracked.

"Well done! You did it! You killed him, Harry, he's gone FOREVER!" Neville was laughing hysterically by the end.

"Yeah... I suppose..." Harry's face suddenly broke into a mad grin. The fact that he had a crimson cut on his face stretching from the edge of his mouth to his cheekbone gave the effect that Harry was actually a rather deranged clown.

"What?" laughed Neville, making a dull ache in his throat appear, he rubbed it absentmindedly with his calloused hand.

"He's really gone," harry said with a glazed look. Tears started to sting his eyes and he laughed, more full of life and joy than he could ever remember. He was half expecting Voldemort to pop up, brandishing his wand and cackling. But he didn't. And he never would.

"Listen, Harry," Neville said nervously, as Harry turned to at him. "Have you... Well... Um... " he trailed off, leaving Harry looking at him expectantly.

"Have I what?" prompted Harry, half amazed that the man who had stood up to Voldemort little over an hour ago was nervous whilst he talked to him.

"HaveyouseenLuna?" Neville asked in one breath.

"Sorry?" Harry asked kindly, as Neville took a deep breath,

"Have you seen Luna?" he asked while fiddling with a twirl in his hair.

"I saw her just after he died, she was over there," he said, gesturing to a massive hole in the side of the hall, it looked as though a giant had trundled through carelessly (which is probably exactly what happened) "I think she was still duelling." Harry looked up at Neville worriedly, "Neville, lots of people didn't make it. You can't be sure that she's aliv-"

"I know Luna, Harry. She's clever enough to stay alive."

Neville answered defiantly. Harry looked at him pitifully before patting him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," he said and Neville nodded before jogging through the doleful yet happy crowd, some mourning losses, others revelling in the end of the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N mark 2: Part 2!**

**Disclaimer: NO**

A slow trickle of people were coming and going through the crater like hole that had been carved in the wall.

Neville clambered through it and made his way out into the debris covered grass; some of the piles of discarded wood were still smouldering, the smoke drifting up into the salmon coloured early morning sky. His eyes wandered around the edge of the abundance of trees that surrounded the Hogwarts grounds. He looked upon Hagrid's hut, or the remains of it more like; the roof was completely demolished and the crumbling dilapidated walls sat miserably in the singed foundations.

There. There she was. It was just a glimpse, a shot of silvery blonde hair before it disappeared behind a diminished oak tree. It was her.

And with those suspicions; he ran, faster than ever before, faster than he'd ever dreamed of being able to run. He almost tripped over a shabby stone that was part of the remnants of Hagrid's hut, but he ran until he came to the oak tree, where he stopped and let himself hope; hope that what he'd seen was real, hope that she wasn't a hallucination because he longed to see her.

Cautiously, he stepped round the tree and into the depths of the Forbidden Forest; he walked past another few trees that had been trampled on by giants or some other large creature. In time, he emerged into a clearing; sunlight cut through the dense, leafy trees to create a small patch of light that danced around a wide tree stump, and on that tree stump; she was there. Her delicate frame was hunched over something that lay in her pale arms and her shield of wavy hair protected it from view.

Smiling to himself, he practically danced over to her and perched rather clumsily next to her.

"Luna?" he asked softly, for she had not looked up during his whole time of being present. Luna looked up at him from whatever was laid in her arms and gave him a beaming but dreamy smile. She held many cuts from the battle but they looked more like badly done face paint than lasting wounds.

"Neville!" she breathed ecstatically, using her spare hand to wipe her hair onto her back and expose what she had been poring over.

It was an extremely odd looking creature; it was about the size of an average palm but was vaguely hexagonal. It was covered with bubble-gum blue fur that stuck out at odd angles, and three beady violet eyes peered out at him curiously. Two fuzzy sunshine-yellow feet sprouted from what Neville guessed was the bottom half of the creature. Two, were they ears? Horns? Antlers? Whatever they were, they spiralled out just above its eyes.

Luna followed his gaze and rested her eyes on the thing. Her wide blue eyes filled with tears and they started to cascade down her face silently.

"Luna!" he said, his voice full of anxiety "What's wrong?"

"It's him" she answered shortly, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Who's 'he', Luna?" he asked and she lifted the creature, who giggled with a mouth that was hidden beneath its mass of fur, she slightly tilted it to the side. Sliced in the back of the creature was a long, deep cut from which seeped a peach coloured liquid.

"Luna, what is it? What happened?" he whispered softly, and she looked up at him again with big, solemn eyes.

"I noticed him toddling in through that hole in the wall that that ghastly giant made," she said quietly but seriously, looking down at the thing "he got hit by a curse and fell over." she looked up at him and her eyes were pleading' "I couldn't leave him, Neville, you've got to understand! He's just a baby... a poor innocent baby," tears were threatening to fall again.

"Luna," he started delicately "can, umm, his wound be fixed by magic?"

She looked up at him and nodded while saying: "It can, during the battle my wand got... lost" she said, looking ashamed.

"Don't worry, Luna. We can get you a new wand. Besides, I think I can do healing charms really well." he said kindly and his face went a shade of claret when she looked up at him with an impressed look on her face,

"Ooh, can you? Daddy says they're really hard to do," she said excitedly, she held up the thing with its cut facing Neville. It giggled playfully and Neville pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the cut, he said "Vulnera Sanentur" and the thing gasped slightly as his cut was sealed shut. Luna laughed happily before giving neville a one armed hug. "Wait," Neville told her before pointing his want again at the creature "Terego" he murmured and the fresh peachy blood vanished from the back of the thing, leaving it fluffy and soft. He then again pointed his wand at Lunas hand and said the same spell, leaving her hands clean and fresh. She picked up the thing and placed it by their feet, before it toddled of into a thick gooseberry bush.

"Neville!" Luna exclaimed, "How can I thank you!"

"Well, um, I need to tell you something, Luna," he stuttered quietly but Luna hadn't heard him, she was still rambling about how great he was.

"-the best thing anyone has ever done for me. You know what, Neville?" she turned to look at him, "I think I love you." she said happily and turned to face him, her eyes widening at realisation of what she'd just said, "Neville, I, I'm so sorry, it just sort of slippe-" but she was cut of by Neville.

"I love you too, Luna." he told her shortly and her face was filled with pure euphoria.

They sat there for a while just basking in the happiness of the end of the war and their newfound love with each other before a thought occurred to Neville.

"Luna?" he asked curiously and she turned to look at him with happy eyes, "what was the little creature-thingy?" he had been pondering this for a while. She stared back at him, her joy turning to slight amusement. She tilted her head slightly to the side and answered shortly but sweetly,

"A baby nargle. They're not that bad when they're young are they?" Neville didn't answer her. He just sat there and gawped at her, and he thought to himself that she was the most amazing girl that he'd ever met, and that was all that mattered.

**A/N mark 3: yay! Please review!**

**~Holly~**


End file.
